Containers having caps with attached applicators are well known for the storage and dispensing of coatings and powders. Bottles of nail polish, typist's white-out, and touch-up paint, all having soft brushes attached to the caps, are common examples, as are tubes of mascara with bristle brushes similarly incorporated into the caps.
“Sponge puff” applicators are increasingly popular, because they permit smooth and uniform application of a powder or liquid coating with easy blending, and can be used for both dry and wet coatings, pigments, and cosmetic materials. They are particularly suited for application of a cosmetic base or foundation. Foamed elastomeric materials that are ordinarily used for this type of applicator include acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR), ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers (EPDM), urethane rubbers, silicone rubbers and the like. A fine, open-cell structure is generally preferred, at least for the outer layer of the applicator.
Prior art applicators must generally be dipped or immersed in the coating or powder which is to be applied, and it is difficult for the user to control the amount of material that is carried on the sponge. Excess material, or an insufficient amount of material, can make it difficult for the user to apply a smooth and even coating.
It is also desirable that the overall package be compact, which in prior art containers is accomplished by having the brush deeply inserted into the container when the cap is closed. This deep insertion results in an excess of material on the brush when it is withdrawn. There remains a need for a compact applicator and associated container, in which the amount of material transferred to and carried by the applicator is easily controlled.